


Dear Spock

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, being nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jim just can't say things out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Spock

Dear Spock,  
As scribbled down, folded up, and stuffed in a bag by James Tiberius Kirk.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Dear Spock,

Right now you're probably wondering what a note is doing no longer hidden in your travel tote. Well, I'll get to that... just keep reading.

My brother is coming over later today. He's bringing my Grampa with him. Gramps will just LOVE you. Seriously. You will have to fend off the wrinkly hugs just like the rest of us. He's awesome.

My brother, on the other hand, doesn't do too well with... well, “Xenos,” as he puts it. So expect an icy reception. You're probably used to ice, but he's a also a cactus. I know... illogical. Once you meet him, thought, you'll grok what I mean. See what I did there? Haha.

It may have just been more efficient to tell you this outright on the way to the observatory, but I know you'll be getting in your bag while I take a nap on the way there. I just... I just don't think I could keep my cool having to dredge up all the bad feelings my brother inspires in me in front of you.

Mom has some pics of some old Vulcan dudes my dad actually got to pose for pictures a long time ago. She wants you to maybe take them to your dad to show him. I told her we'd look at them later only if you're okay with that. It's up to you whether or not to show your dad anything. Naturally.

Well, I better sign off now so I can finish my nap and you can pretend to dread the face I'll be giving you in the gift shop.

Yeah, that's right. THIS FACE. (=^o^=)

Love always,  
Jim.


End file.
